The Doctor's Duvet Day!
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Ten/Rose. Rose isnt feeling well, so the Doctor suggests a duvet day. So the two of them take a relaxing day, chilling out in the Tardis. Nice companion story with a bit of Romance thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

Rose shuffled down one of the long corridors of the TARDIS towards the control room, a hot water bottle clutched to her stomach. It was the time of the month that Rose hated the most, she hadn't even bothered getting dressed this morning and now searched the TARDIS in her fluffy pink pyjamas.

She shifted into the control room and giggled as she caught sight of the Doctor. He was leant up against the console, holding a banana.

Rose covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her laughter as the Doctor began cooing to the banana affectionately.

"Ohhh I'm gonna gobble you up, yes I am," said the Doctor as he peeled back the skin.

"One, two three bites and you'll be gone. Oh yes you will!" he said holding out his finger and tickling it.

Rose snorted with laughter, but the Doctor didn't notice her standing mere feet away from him, too absorbed in his amusing yellow fruit.

"Oh I love a good tasty banana, a good source of potassium and makes a good prop for a comedy sketch," he said peeling the banana out of the skin and popping half of it in his mouth.

"Once met a man who was allergic to bananas," he muttered to himself while staring down the fruit, "turned yellow and swelled up like a balloon."

"But you won't do that to me will you? No you won't," said the Doctor to the last piece of banana as he slipped it into his mouth.

"Having fun?" Said Rose as the Doctor spun around sharply.

"Rose!" he said gulping down his mouthful of food, "I didn't see you there....lurking in the shadows."

"I was not lurking," she said grinning at him, "I was just watching you...and your, er, friend..." Rose pointed in the direction of the discarded peel, hanging limp on the console.

"Oh, that," he said, scratching the back of his head, "well he was just asking for it, all ripe and inviting... His voice trailed off.

Rose giggled.

"Right then!" the Doctor said loudly slamming his hand down on the console and making Rose jump. "Where shall we go? I was thinking Pridus, it's a planet on the outer ring of the consolation V.28."

He sprang around the console spinning the dials as he went.

"It's got these plants that can move around, like Triffids."

"Er, Doctor," said Rose quietly.

"Have you ever seen that film Rose? BRILLIANT! Just fantastic," said the Doctor continuing to run around the room, waving his hands animatedly.

"Um, Doctor?"

"Massive plants, seven feet tall, invading the Earth. Jumped out of my seat when I saw it in the cinema..."

"Um, Doctor, I don't really feel like going anywhere today."

The Doctor skidded to a halt and spun around, staring at Rose.

"Why what's wrong?" he said marching right over to her and pressing his hand against her forehead.

"Um, just girly stuff," she said glancing down at her stomach.

The Doctor frowned for a second before glancing down at the hot water bottle Rose clutched to her belly, before a look of realisation dawned on his face, his eyes widening.

"I was thinking we could just chill out, in the TARDIS for today, I don't really feel like running about," said Rose with a sad look upon her face.

The Doctor coughed and rubbed the back of his neck looking awkward for a couple of moments before returning to his normal self.

"OK then Rose Tyler, a duvet day it is then," he said flashing her a dazzling smile.

Rose smiled back.

"Movies, ice cream and a duvet, can't beat it," he said grinning at her. "We can use my room, haven't used it in a while."

"Thanks Doctor," said Rose, planting a kiss on his cheek and toddling off in the direction of the bedrooms.

As she left, she noticed him place his hand to the cheek she kissed and move back towards the console muttering something about 'females and werewolves being too alike.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rose ambled out of her bedroom with her hot water bottle clutched in one hand and her warm fluffy duvet in another, as looked up as she saw the Doctor spring down the corridor towards her.

"Oh you won't need that," he said nodding towards the duvet, "I've got a massive BOUNCY one in my room."

Rose raised her eyebrows, before turning and chucking the duvet back in her room. Meanwhile in the corridor the Doctor was still babbling on.

..."It's usually goose or duck which is best for bouncy duvets, but these birds have got feathers like hammocks, MASSIVE, but light as a, er, well, feather I suppose.."

"I didn't think you would have a bed?" she said gripping his arm with her free hand as he led her down the hallway, "I've never seen you sleep?"

"Oh I sleep, it's just that it's not really a necessity for me that's all," he said shrugging. "My bed's only there for bouncing up and down on when I'm bored, helps me think Rose, helps me think," he said tapping the side of his head.

Rose laughed and clutched his arm tighter. The pair stopped abruptly at a door at the end of the long corridor. Rose wondered why she'd never noticed it before, it was covered in various multicoloured stickers, rather like a child's door. Some holographic, some that even glided around the surface of the bouncing off the doorframe, all with different cartoon characters on them, some Rose recognised, others she didn't.

"Nice," grinned Rose turning to look at the Doctor, who flushed and quickly turned the handle.

As soon as Rose gazed inside she realised that it was not just the door that was child-like. The room itself was huge and messily filled to the brim with random objects, stacked on shelves or littering desks. The items made the white walled room shine bright with colour, which made Rose smile.

The Doctor stood back near to the door, looking anxious as if waiting for a response.

Rose continued to scan the room, a large bed with bright white covers dominated the centre of the room as did several rickety tables and desks, all surrounded by thousands of wonderful objects. She shuffled over to a desk near to her, it was lined with masses of scrunched up balls of paper, pocket watches, and several small plastic objects which Rose assumed were of alien descent. Moving over to another table she saw discarded books, kitchen utensils, including a spoon sticking out of a large pot of honey and a large wellington boot.

She glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor who stood staring at her, biting his nails nervously.

Smiling at him, she turned back and her attention fell to the walls which were lined with hundreds of photographs all in mismatching frames, which looked like they had been collected from all sides of the universe, much like the photos within them.

The majority of them showed the Doctor standing next to someone with a huge grin on his face giving a huge thumbs-up pose. Rose giggled as she saw the gesture repeated in each photo, regardless of whether the Doctor had the same face or not. Older versions of him smiled out of the photos at her, including the Doctor as Rose had first met him, wearing his scruffy old leather jacket.

Rose assumed that the other people in the photos were famous celebrities and old friends from all over the universe. Moving along the wall she noticed a younger Sarah-Jane smiling out of one and grinned as she noticed the Doctor in one photo posing between the Moxx of Ballhoon and the Face of Boe, on Rose's first trip with the Doctor to Platform One.

Scanning the wall, Rose became saddened to not be able to find herself anywhere on there. She spun around the room continuing to look before spotting it. A photo of her and the Doctor situated on a rickety table next to the Doctor's bed, in a large golden frame. She smiled and moved over to it.

Out of the photo shone the beaming face of the Doctor in a more natural pose than the others, with one arm around Rose and a stick of cotton -candy in the other. In the photo Rose was laughing, and the Doctor was looking at her with his own huge grin on his face.

Rose looked around and stared at the Doctor. She laughed as he scratched his head and scrunched up his nose.

"Probably should have taken that down before you came in," he said glancing away.

"Aww just because I'm your favoritest friend in whole wide world," she teased moving over to him and poking him in the ribs with her finger.

"And the most annoying," he said in a baby voice mocking her own.

She laughed and poked her tongue out between her teeth. A moment passed between them, a small moment of friendship and companionship and for a second Rose could have sworn it was something more.

"Right you, into bed, I'm not having you nosing about my room any more Tyler," he said grinning, sweeping up Rose who let out a small "Wheeee" and plonking her down onto the soft white duvet.

Rose shuffled up to the top and moved herself under the covers pulling her hot water bottle in with her.

"This is SO comfortable!" she said snuggling down further. "Why isn't my bed like this?"

"Probably because you'd never get out of it. Oh you humans, you do like your lie-ins!" he said plopping himself down on top of the duvet next to her and holding his arm up so that she could tuck herself under it.

He placed his arm around Rose's shoulders as she shifted herself into a comfortable position, her head resting against his chest.

"So what do you want to watch he said pointing to a large flat screen in front of them, I was thinking something Disney," he said excitably.

"Yeah? What films you got?" she asked lifting her head slightly so that she could see his face.

"Um, well the TARDIS has got all of them I think," he said scratching his head with his free hand.

"I like the Lion King, used to watch it every day after school well I was a kid, me and my mate Shareen used to sing along to all the songs," she said smiling.

"Lion King it is then! I can't wait to hear your rendition of HakunaMatata," said the Doctor grinning cheekily at her, grasping a remote control from the table next to him and pointing it at the screen. "Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor flicked the remote and the screen went blank.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" said Rose, lifting her head from its resting place upon the Doctors chest, to look at him. His eyes were brimmed with tears and he let out a choked sob.

"Mufasa dying," he sobbed again, "its gets me every time."

Rose's expression turned from anger to amusement in seconds. She stared at him for a moment before letting out a roar of laughter.

"It's not funny!" he said sounding rather hurt and wiping the remnants of tears away from his face with the lapels of his jacket. He shifted up the bed slightly as Rose moved away from him.

"I didn't say it was," said Rose innocently, trying to hold back more giggles. "But you're not going to watch anymore of the movie, just because a character died? It does have a happy ending y'know."

"I know, I know, BUT......" said the Doctor, a smile suddenly appearing on his face. "you know what we need don't you, for a duvet day like this?"

Rose shook her head grinning slightly.

"FOOD!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and heading towards the door. The pair raced down the corridor, Rose still in her pyjamas.

The Doctor skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen, and Rose slammed into him, falling to the floor.

"Oooh up we get," said the Doctor helping Rose to her feet.

"God, you're an idiot, you know that don't you!" she said laughing.

"Yup," he said flashing her a grin, and dragging her into the room.

The kitchen was laid out as it usually was, white worktops and cupboards full to the brim with all Rose's favourite foods. The Doctor let go of her hand and moved around the large breakfast counter that stood in the centre of the room and ducked out of sight. Rose leaned up against the counter and peeped over to see a tuft of brown hair and an open cupboard door.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked bemusedly.

There was no answer, then suddenly a large bag of popcorn flew past her ear. Followed by a small box of cereal, a purple alien-looking fruit and a carrot.

"Cant find it," shouted the Doctor still continuing to fling things behind him. Rose ducked as a block of cheese zoomed towards her.

"Doctor aren't these thing meant to be refrigerated?" said Rose holding up a carton of strawberry yoghurt.

"Nah," he yelled, "the TARDIS keeps the cool things cool and the frozen things.....AHA!!!"

He got to his feet and shoved a tub into her hands. She peered at the label cautiously.

"Ice-cream!" screamed Rose excitedly, beaming at the Doctor, who merely gazed back at her with a big smile on his face.

"The perfect Duvet-Day here we come," he said eventually, grabbing her hand and leading her back down the corridor towards his bedroom.

The two of them flopped down onto the bed, Rose getting under the covers once again and the Doctor retaining his place on top of them.

He flicked the movie back on and plucked two spoons from his inner jacket pocket. Rose could just imagine a whole set of cutlery in there sitting aside his sonic screwdriver and his glasses.

"For you M'Lady," he said handing her a spoon.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, poking her tongue out through her teeth as she took it from him.

The Doctor took no time in ripping off the ice-cream lid, flinging it to the floor and lifting out some chocolatey goodness with his spoon. Rose did the same and lifted her spoon to her mouth as the Doctor watched her out of the corner of his eye.

The ice-cream tasted so good and Rose completely forgot her aching stomach, nestling into the Doctor's shoulder and beginning to watch the movie.

The ice-cream was abandoned, during 'Hakuna-Matata' during which the Doctor and Rose sung their hearts out, arms wrapped around one-another swaying to the music, grins plastered upon their faces.

The rest of the movie was watched in relative silence, Rose taking up her position of resting her head upon the doctor chest, while the Doctor absent-mindedly stroked Rose's stomach.

She chanced a glance up at the Doctor who was silently mouthing along with the characters' dialogue, 'Geez he must really like this film,' she thought to herself, snuggling further into the Doctors embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking from her slumber Rose found herself snuggled up under the warm comforting duvet.

Slowly stretching and wiping sleep from her eyes she scanned the room for the Doctor, he was, as usual, missing. She sighed and slipped out of the warmth of the bed and an icy cold blast of air hit her, she shivered and gripped the duvet tight around her shoulders.

"Something to wear," she muttered to herself and shuffled out of the room towards her own small bedroom.

She opened the door to find the usual messy sight of clothes strewn across the room.

"Humph," she sighed as she held up a tight fitting top towards her body and glancing at herself in the mirror, "Looks gross."

--

Along the corridor the Doctor was in the console room, he had left Rose sleeping comfortably in his bed and had gone off to find something he knew would make her feel so much better.

Standing waist high in the grating he pulled up several metres of wire and shook his head.

"I could have sworn it was in here....or at least somewhere around here....definitely.......well maybe..."

Tugging his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and switching some dials he shone the blue light into the gaping hole in the TARDIS grating.

"AHA!!!!" he yelled, his face lighting up. "Found it!"

He reached down and plucked up the small item and slipped it into his pocket, just as he heard a loud yell from the direction of the bedrooms.

Leaping up, he sprinted in the direction of the cry as quickly as he could. Skidding around the corner he stumbled as he saw Rose's door wide open, clothes flying out into the corridor.

Peering in cautiously he noticed Rose rummaging around her wardrobe flinging out clothes, this way and that.

"Gaaaaahh," she cried out, looking flustered and tearful.

"Everything OK?" asked the Doctor gently, leaning against the doorframe.

Rose spun around looking flushed and stared at the Doctor sternly for a moment before wailing quietly and slumping down on the bed behind her.

The Doctor quickly moved over and sat down beside Rose, slipping an arm carefully around her.

"Nothing fits!" she eventually whispered. "Nothing!"

The Doctor swept his gaze over the clothes strew across the room, some hanging from lamps and out of drawers and lining the floor. These were the clothes Rose usually wore every day, surely they couldn't _all_ haveshrunk overnight thought the Doctor.

"Nothing?" said the Doctor.

"Nothing!" she said unhappily.

Noticing the sad tone in her voice, the Doctor glanced at Rose. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair messed up but she still looked as beautiful as ever. To him at least.

He grasped her arm tighter, pulling Rose close as she cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said suddenly, gripping her hand and tugging her off the bed.

"W-where are we going?" asked Rose quietly.

"Wardrobe room," he said marching out of the door and down the corridor, guiding Rose along with him.

"No Doctor," whined Rose, digging in her heels and stopping in her tracks. Noticing this, the Doctor turned to face her and moved close, close enough so that their noses were almost touching.

"Rose Tyler, are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to make you?" he asked her, his voice low and dangerous sounding, but the mischievous glint in his eye giving him away.

Rose let out a small smile before shaking her head and crossing her arms.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Right then, you leave me no choice," said the Doctor, suddenly sweeping Rose up into his arms and continuing to stride down the TARDIS corridor.

Rose let out a giggle.

"Let me down," she said through her laughter.

"Nope," smiled the Doctor, chancing a glance down at his captive who was grinning back at him.

Rose leaned her head against the Doctor's chest and listened to the double-beat of his hearts. The sound was comforting to her, the Doctor himself was comforting to her. Her smile widened as she realised that yet again, the Doctor had helped her forget her stomach pain.

"Right, here we are," said the Doctor, gently letting Rose down as they approached the TARDIS's large clothing rails.

The Doctor suddenly disappeared for a moment before moving back towards Rose, an item of clothing in his hands.

"Here," he said handing it to Rose, "try this."

Rose reached for the item and gasped as she felt it.

"Oooh, it's so soft!"

"It's Gallifreyan," said the Doctor awkwardly, "a kind of casual-wear."

"Oh it's beautiful," whispered Rose holding the light blue fabric against her. "Are you sure it's OK for me to..."

"Of course it is," said the Doctor quickly, cutting her off, "I want you to have it."

Rose beamed up at him before running off to try it on.

--

The Doctor leaned against some of the rails, fingering a long multi-coloured scarf which hung on the rack behind him.

"How does it look?" said a voice from behind him, at which the Doctor spun around.

His face suddenly lit up as he turned his gaze upon Rose who stood in the blue wrapped robe which fell to her feet.

"Brilliant!" he said moving closer to her and holding out a hand which she took.

"Give us a twirl then," said the Doctor as he spun her around slowly on the spot.

"It is sooooo comfy," Rose sighed.

"Good," said the Doctor pulling her towards him and giving her a hug, tucking her head underneath his chin.

After a few moments they pulled apart, Rose's face inches from his own.

"So everything good now?" he asked quietly, reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear carefully.

"Yep," she said smiling shyly. "Thanks."

"No problem," said the Doctor beaming back. "Right then, back to the duvet?" he said leaning in towards her further until their noses touched.

"Definitely," she giggled.

And this time Rose was the one to grab the Doctor's hand and pull him down the corridor, back towards his room.

**Hope you like it.....Please review! More coming soon!**


End file.
